


Blush

by Northofthewall



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northofthewall/pseuds/Northofthewall
Summary: What makes Sam Carter blush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 200 word challenge.

It wasn't his unusually effusive compliment that made her blush, the contents of that drink taking the edge off his control and allowing him to voice his hearty approval of her earlier prowess with her combat knife.

It wasn't that. 

It wasn't his slightly hypocritical comment about her being kinda tipsy at the party the natives had insisted they join. No, she just gave him a shy little smile. 

It wasn't all the native men she kept having to turn down for a dance or a suggestive meander around the garden. 

Neither was it the way she kept catching his eye as he checked up on her after every refusal. 

It wasn't even when she'd had enough of getting hit on and had slid over to place herself against his body and apologised while his arm moved automatically to embrace her.

When she blushed it was the moment she realised her hand had slid unnoticed up his thigh. She blushed even more when he pointed out her rosy cheeks, and then she flushed all the way down to her chest when he chuckled and told her she was pretty and her gaze met his and she saw he meant it.


End file.
